Ghosts
by gloriajv
Summary: Two unexpected guests show up at Rick and Kate's wedding. My first shot at fan fiction, though I am an avid reader of everyone else's. Please be kind if you review. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.


GHOSTS

They stood back, watching as the woman smoothed her hands down the delicate lace of the wedding gown. An older man approached her. "Hi, Dad. . ." she said softly, unaware of the two observers nearby. Jim Beckett held his daughter's hands. "You look beautiful, Katie. Rick's a lucky man. . . ." he told her. Dectective Kate Beckett shook her head. "I'm the lucky one, Dad. Castle's always been there for me. . . .sometimes I still don't think I deserve him." she confessed. Of the two observers, the woman gasped.

"How could she think that? She's amazing!" she cried. Her companion touched her arm. "Easy. . . .just listen. . . " he said gently. Kate smiled at her father. "He feels the same way, Dad. We've been through so much together. I was wrong about him for so long, but he never gave up on me. And he was the one to help me find justice for Mom. . ." She took a breath. "When I arrested him, Rick said she's proud of me. . ."

Tears filled the woman's eyes as she covered her mouth. Her companion's dark hand held her shoulder. "I am, baby. . . .I've always been proud of you. . . ."

Johanna Beckett watched as her husband walked their daughter down the makeshift aisle in the backyard of Richard Castle's Hamptons home. She looked over at the author, whose face was lit up with unabashed joy at the approach of his beautiful fiance. "The young lady with the red hair is Castle's daughter, Alexis." her companion's voice spoke softly in her ear, "Kate's maid of honor is our medical examiner, Dr. Lanie Parish. Kate's other partners are the two groomsmen. Kevin Ryan by Alexis, and Javier Esposito by Lanie. . . "

Kate and Jim made it to the altar, where she kissed her father's cheek as Castle took her hand. "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" the minister asked formally. Jim Beckett took a shallow breath. "Her mother and I. . ." he replied softly. Johanna's hand covered her mouth once more, stifling a sob as Jim took his seat beside an empty chair. A dozen white lilies tied with a black ribbon lay across the seat.

"Before we begin, Rick and Kate would like to acknowledge two missing members of their immediate family. . ." Johanna watched as Kate took two white roses from her friend, Lanie. Together, she and Rick placed one on Johanna's chair, then moved a row farther back and laid the other on the chair behind Jim Beckett's.

Hearing a gasp from her companion, Johanna looked up at him. "Evelyn. . . ." he whispered. Evelyn Montgomery and her three children were in the second row. "Are they your family, Roy?" Johanna asked. Roy Montgomery stared at his wife as she smiled up at Kate and Rick. "She's still so beautiful. . . " he murmured softly as his gaze fell on his son and two daughters. "They've grown so much. . . ." Johanna touched his arm, bringing his attention back to the ceremony.

"Rick and Kate," the minister said as they resumed their positions in front of him. "Have decided to forgo the traditional ceremony. . . mainly because there's never been anything traditional about their lives together. . ." This earned a laugh from the entire crowd, including the two ghostly visitors. "So, I'm just here for decoration," the minister continued. "And to pronounce them husband and wife when they're done." He then nodded to the couple, who turned to each other. Castle took both her hands in his, inhaled deeply, then smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Since this isn't a crime scene, and you don't have your gun. . ." Kate rolled her eyes. "I guess it's okay for me to go first this time. . . ."

They gazed lovingly at each other. "From the moment I saw you again, Kate Beckett," he began, causing her to frown slightly. "And yes, I DO remember the first time we met. . .I think I knew you were the woman I would spend the rest of my life with." Kate's eyes were glassy, her smile so big she thought her face would crack. Then, he really made her cry.

"To the girl with the beautiful green eyes," Rick quoted. "I hope you find your happiness. . . ." Kate bit her lower lip. "You do remember. . ." she whispered, and he nodded, continuing. "I am so very honored that you found your happiness with me, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep that smile on your face every day for the rest of our lives. . . .forever and always. . . ."

Now it was Kate's turn. Johanna was sitting beside her husband, Roy behind them with his family. She put her hand on Jim's and was surprised when he turned his head in her direction. Evelyn Montgomery had the same reaction, sensing her late husband's presence. "Jo," Beckett whispered. "I know you're here. . .I love you. . . ." Johanna put her head on her husband's shoulder. "I love you too, Jim."

Kate gathered up her courage. "When you insinuated yourself into my life," she began as several people snickered. "I thought you really were the jackass that the public image portrayed, not the gentle man that wrote such beautiful words in my book." Rick squeezed her hands gently. "I am so grateful that I was wrong, and I found the kind and loving man that was hidden under the persona. You have been patient with me, never giving up. You are an amazing man, Richard Castle, and I love you. . . .always." Rick smiled, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "I love you." he replied.

The minister took over, then. "Richard, do you take Katherine to be your wife?" he asked. Rick's blue eyes never left hers. "I do." Turning to Kate, he asked the same of her. "Katherine, do you take Richard to be your husband?" Kate hesitated a split second, causing Rick's eyebrows to lift. "I do." she whispered. Rick let go of the breath he was holding as the minister continue. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the. . ." The guests burst out laughing and applauding as Rick grabbed Kate up in a passionate kiss before the man could finish his sentence. After a minute, the minister cleared his throat for attention. The newlyweds pulled away from each other slightly, both blushing as they turned to face their guests. Kate gasped as she looked at her father. "May I present to you, for the first time, Richard and Katherine Castle!"

Johanna turned to look back at Roy. "Is it time yet?" she asked. Roy gazed lovingly at his family. "Almost." he replied softly. Johanna looked back to her daughter and new son-in-law. "We did good, Jo. . ." Jim Beckett murmured as the couple went down the aisle. She gripped her husband's shoulder and he raised his hand as if to cover it. "I miss you, Jo." Beckett rose to follow his daughter, holding his arm out to escort Martha Rogers . They followed the aisle to a receiving line, where Johanna found herself in front of her daughter, who's smile was matched only by her husband's. Kate raised a hand to her chest, her fingers gripping the delicate chain that hung from around her neck. Rick saw the movement. "Need a minute?" he asked, kissing her temple. She nodded. "Do you mind?" she whispered. His smile warmed Johanna's heart. "Go. . .I got your back, partner. . . "

Kate kissed him, then headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. Standing behind her, Johanna watched in the mirror as her daughter took a deep breath and pulled the chain from beneath her gown. When she realized that her engagement ring was on that chain, Johanna's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to let you know that I'm okay. . . .we're both okay." Kate said softly. "I always thought that I'd let you down, then one day, Rick asked me if I knew why he'd chosen me as his muse. . . ." Kate let out a small laugh. "He said it was because I was tall. . . ." Tears filled the detective's eyes. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Mom. I just wish you were here to share it." Johanna reached up to stroke her daughter's hair. "Oh, Katie. . .I am here. . . ." she responded.

"Mom?" Johanna looked into the mirror and her eyes met her daughter's. "I'm so proud of you, Katie-Bug. . . ." Before her eyes, Johanna's image faded, but not before she kissed Kate's cheek.

"It's time, Johanna." Roy said as she watched her daughter dancing with her new husband. She slipped her arm through his and his large hand covered hers. "They're happy, Roy." she said as the lyrics to the song suddenly made sense to her. Together, they turned and walked away, fading into the evening shadows.

'Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out. . . . . .'


End file.
